vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Daughtry
Summary Henry "Hank" Daughtry is a Conduit capable of absorbing and emitting smoke. He appears in inFamous: Second Son as the secondary antagonist. He is the one that helped Delsin Rowe awaken his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Henry "Hank" Daughtry Origin: inFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Human, Conduit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Rage Power (All conduits get stronger with rage), Smoke and Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Teleportation, Flight, Air Manipulation (Can pollute the air with smoke to suffocate opponents, or fire huge blasts of powerful smokey wind), Possibly Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Should be able to destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but subatomic particles in a similar fashion as Delsin can with his powers), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it), Durability Negation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Although he is weaker than Delsin, he was able to knock him out in one hit with a sneak attack, and take out high-level DUP Troops, who themselves are comparable to Delsin) Speed: FTL (Completely outpaced Delsin during their chase) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with powers. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: While not academically smart, he is extremely skilled at espionage, infiltration, escape artistry, and manipulation. Was the first and only inmate who escaped Curdun Cay in seven years. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Smoke Manipulation: Hank is capable of absorbing smoke into his body and manipulating the said element. He can also control smoldering embers and fire. Like Delsin he is able to turn into smoke to form short dashes, although he seems to cover more distance compared to Delsin's. He is also able to shoot out smoke in shotgun-like blasts similar to Delsin. He should be capable of healing himself by draining smoke. He is shown to be capable of decimating squads of DUP soldiers and vehicles with his smoke powers. * Expert Escaper: Hank is an expert in escaping from prison having spent most of his life incarcerated. Because of this past experience, he is the only prisoner in Curden Cay not to be broken by the experience, instead of keeping his head and bidding his time for a perfect opportunity to escape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Criminals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 7